Legacy
by ThunderWest
Summary: Post. Fin del juego. 3 años han pasado desde que Wally West, desapareció en el Ártico sacrificando su vida para salvar el mundo. Después de una misión, el Equipo se da cuenta de que ha comenzado un nuevo plan y este podría tener a Wally como pieza central de todo. ¿Quienes son a los que se enfrentan? ¿Cuál es su plan? y lo más importante, recuperaran a su amigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola la verdad es mi primer fanfic de Young Justice. Ame la serie, los comics y me encantan algunos fanfics sobre esta maravillosa historia. Y pues hoy 20 de Junio de 2016, que en la línea original Wally West "muere" se me ocurrió esta historia que combina un poco de comics y DCU alteraciones para mi historia pero sobre todo la idea de que Wally no murió ahí sino que entro en la Speed Force. Así que gracias por estarme leyendo y bueno espero que disfruten la historia, como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**

 **LEGACY**

20 de Junio 2019

Silicon Valley

Un edificio normal. Igual a cualquier otro. 3 plantas, grades ventanales que permiten reflejar el azul oscuro del cielo nocturno y la luz de las farolas que lo rodean. Solo una fábrica más en el estado de California. Una simple fábrica de juguetes.

Un lugar lleno de fábricas de tecnología. Es difícil creen que donde se construya partes del futuro, exista una fábrica de juguetes. Un poco desconcertante y extraño. Algo tan infantil, rodeado de tanta seriedad y visión. Que desconcertante.

Algo aún más desconcertante que no produzca alguna contaminación visible y lo más importante: si es una fábrica de juguetes ¿Por qué está rodeada de casi dos millas de espacios abiertos?

La respuesta es simple. No es una fábrica de juguetes. Esa es solo una máscara. La verdadera identidad es mucho más importante. Es un laboratorio. Específicamente una rama de laboratorios S.T.A.R. en Silicon Valley.

Sin embargo hoy estaba desprotegida. No totalmente, eso sería imperdonable para un lugar con tecnología avanzada, sin embargo no había en ese momento ningún personal de vigilancia. Solo monitoreado por sistemas electrónicos de vigilancia. Un grave error, porque a pesar de lo que la gente diga, las maquinas comete errores; más bien, son provocados los errores.

Así que mientras, la gente descansaba una figura, protegida por la oscuridad aparecía, cual truco de magia, fuera del laboratorio.

" _La seguridad del laboratorio ha sido desactivada, tienes 15 minutos antes de que se vuelva activar"_

" _¿15 minutos? Me subestimas bastante, esto no necesitara ni 10 minutos"_ respondió la persona a su comunicador. En un traje totalmente negro que en ese momento era un poco innecesario puesto que no existía seguridad. Pero no podía arriesgarse. La figura no tardo en entrar al laboratorio, tan fácil y sencillo como empujar una puerta, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su objetivo.

Los niveles inferiores era donde se almacenaba todo. Conforme más descendías, mas importantes eran las cosas que se encontraban en cada piso, pero lo que buscaba estaba en el nivel 12 y 14. Debía de moverse rápido.

"¿ _Ya estás ahí?_ " volvió su comunicador a encenderse.

" _Acabo de entrar al nivel 12, comenzare a descargar el contenido_ " respondió y volvió a apagar su comunicador.

La sombra se acercó a los monitores y computadores dentro del nivel, se acercó a donde estaba el disco central y adhirió un pequeño disco al aparato. Todo se encendió. Mientras que apareció la señal de los archivos y bases que estaban siendo descargados a la pequeña unidad.

La unidad comenzó a brillar por un anillo de luces rojas que provenían del aparato, conforme más aparecían, más rápido obtenía la información. La imagen en la computadora señalo:

- _44%_ _Completado-_

La misteriosa figura sonrió oculta por la sombras. Este trabajo ya estaba hecho.

-Ahmm- sonó detrás de sus espaldas.

La persona se dio la vuelta, para descubrir a las figuras que se encontraban detrás. Una chica con lo que parecía un traje en forma de un tigre anaranjado y negro con una espada apuntando a su dirección. Además de un chico bastante grande con ropas negras con unas hombreras color azul y una especia de casco-mascara de color dorado, al parecer fue él, el que había sonado su garganta.

-No me gusta decir las cosas dos veces, pero sugiero que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo, por favor- hablo fuerte y claro.

 _Sí claro._ Su rostro no mostro nada, pero con un movimiento por parte suya, ellos atacarían. Podría pelear pero no deseaba exponer sus habilidades. Así que decidió lo más fácil. Imperceptiblemente, estableció su Com-Link.

"¿ _Estás ahí?_ " pregunto.

" _Estas en problemas_ "

" _Digamos que son invitados no deseados_ "

" _Muy bien, te sacare de ahí_ "

"No"

" _¿No? Sabes que no debes exponer tus habilidades. Necesitamos mantener un bajo perfil…"_

" _Lo sé, pero no te preocupes tengo un plan: activa de nuevo la seguridad"_

" _Eso es…"_

" _Arriesgado, pero necesitamos la información, y puede conseguirla y salir de aquí. Confía en mí, dame solo 3 minutos"_

" _Dos minutos, sino se pondrá todo en peligro"_

" _De acuerdo"_

El disco que copiaba la información sonó, mientras que la imagen de 100% aparecia en las pantallas, antes de volver a apagarse. Sorprendentemente sus invitados no habían atacado aun, pero no tardarían. Acerco su mano al disco para recogerlo.

*Sigh* suspiro el muchacho. –Siempre es por las malas- y se lanzó directo hacia ella. Tomo el disco y salto fuera del alcance antes de que el chico golpeara donde estaba segundos antes, la maquina se abollo por su golpe. Sabía que no le gustaría recibir uno de ellos. Pero no pudo pensar más pues la chica se arrojó contra suya, con una peligrosa patada. Se agacho y giro. Podría atacarla pero se expondría demasiado, se dirigió hacia la puerta pero una ráfaga de pequeños haces de luz se dirigían a su rostro.

Cambio de dirección pero uno dio en su hombro. Lo haces parecían surgir de lo que parecía un pequeño ser no más grande que su antebrazo, de color negro y oro. No podría dejar se pensar que recordaba un poco a campanita si fuera un hada oscura. El chico y la chica tigre se acercaban a su posición. Estaba en desventaja, sino tendría que…

*FALLO EN LA SEGURIDAD. INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE ATAQUE*

De las paredes surgió lo que parecía ser armas y vio su oportunidad. Arrojo una bomba de humo y huyo hacia la puerta entre la confusión. En cuanto salió la puerta fue sellada con una gran pared de acero y no era lo único se estaban sellando los demás pasillos y puertas en ese nivel.

Necesitaba darse prisa. Corrió las escaleras para los niveles inferiores. Esperaba que esas armas detendrían a los chicos lo suficiente para terminar su misión. La puerta a donde quería entrar se encontraba ya cerrada, pero eso no fue un problema. Tan fácil como respirar, atravesó la pared de acero solido hasta estar al otro lado. Corrió de nuevo para recoger lo que buscaba, que conveniente que sabía dónde exactamente se encontraba y cuál era la combinación de seguridad.

No tenía más que un minuto para terminar.

-Así que esto buscabas-

Se congelo, pero de inmediato se recuperó para encontrar la fuente de esa voz. Se encontraba en un traje negro, para situaciones de camuflaje, y su rostro y cabello se encontraban oscurecidos por la falta de luz, pero ese rayo en el pecho era inconfundible, rojo. Sabía que ese traje realmente era amarillo y el cabello era castaño. Era el símbolo del rayo, de los velocistas, de aquellos que montan el rayo. No era un digno portador.

Aunque se suponía que era el más veloz que se encontraba ahí, no había interferido aun. Tal vez estaba haciendo tiempo o creía que no era necesario gracias a sus poderes. Que indudablemente ganaría. La máquina siguió su curso, podría estar inhabilitada la seguridad de ahí, las maquinas en este nivel se mantenían energizadas, ¿Tal vez una fuente alterna? Debía de tomar nota. En lo que parecieron varias horas, que solo fue un instante, pero su objetivo ya estaba libre, y lo tomo sin dudar.

-Sabes que mis compañeros no tardaran en venir, fue muy bueno el truco de escapar entre la confusión y el sistema de seguridad no fue una coincidencia; tienes buenos aliados, pero nosotros somos mejores- hablo con convicción y seguridad.

Sabía que era un error, y que no debería llevarse por sus emociones. Y que no debía de decir nada, pero no pudo detenerse. Debía de saber que no le intimidaba y no se doblegaría ante él.

-No sabes a lo que enfrentas, Allen-

El chico fue sorprendido por la respuesta, sin duda no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Que una simple persona sabia de su conexión con Barry Allen o lo que significaba, sabia su identidad civil. _Justo en el blanco,_ reflexiono al ver las emociones en esa pequeña parte de su cara, que rápidamente fueron cubiertas por un ceño profundo.

-Ni tú- dijo, antes de desvanecerse. No se desvaneció, pero con la velocidad que se acercaba era invisible ante los ojos de los demás. No los suyos. Podía verlo y ver como se acercaba a ella en un microsegundo, listo para arrancar eso objeto de su mano. Pero antes de que siquiera hiciera contacto, el chico de deslizo a través del objeto y a través de su cuerpo.

Pudo observar como la confusión y la sorpresa pasó por su cara conforme se deslizaba entre sí. No podía creer que pasara, como si no hubiera nada. Duro milésimas, pero antes de que atravesara completamente la oscura figura, hubo un pequeño estallido como un relámpago y su adversario fue despedido por la fuerza.

No quiso seguir intangible, para no perder su posición. Comprensible ante lo que paso. Un pequeño sentimiento por su columna y sabía que su tiempo había terminado. No sabía lo que su pequeño ataque, también le había afectado.

Mientras que el chico del emblema del rayo, todavía en shock ya sea por la explosión o porque su adversario se desvanecía antes sus ojos, pudo ver por milésimas de segundo un resplandor de lo que se ocultaba tras el traje negro; un resplandor amarillo y rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron más debajo de sus lentes antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya se había ido.

Demasiado para sus estándares, cuando la energía pareció volver al lugar. Pero de nuevo volvió a ver como se encontraban en sus compañeros de equipos, los cuales ya no estaban siendo atacados.

-¿Lograste capturar al sujeto?- hablo Tigresa. Bart no hablo, fijo la mirada en los huecos en su traje, producto del sujeto que escapo de su ataque. Recordó esos colores. No los olvidaría. Se vio interrumpido por Artemisa.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono con preocupación la líder de su escuadrón.

Bart volvió a ver los colores en su mente. Amarillo y rojo. No saldrían de su mente. Se dio cuenta, algo había comenzado. No sabía que era, no estaba en los registros. Y no le gustaba eso.

-Necesito hablar con la Liga de la Justicia-

 **Y que les pareció, bueno tal vez ya tienen algunas ideas de quien es, pero eso dejémoslo para lo que sigue. AGRADEZCO a esos que están leyendo estas líneas, gracias por darme la oportunidad a mí y a mi historia.**

 **Por favor no me abandonen, si buscan un buen fanfic de lo que debió haber sido la 3 temporada (aún tengo fe en Netflix) quédense conmigo.**

 **De nuevo Gracias, y nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco a esas 17 personas que visitaron mi historia, y aunque no tengo un favorito o un follower, estoy feliz. Yo solo hago la historia por diversión y porque deseo escribir, así que aunque nadie la siga yo continuare. Y muchas GRACIAS KF por escribirme tu mensaje. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.**

20 de Junio de 2019

Bludhaven

En una noche normal para Bludhaven. Donde la oscura y peligrosa aura que siempre rodeaba a la ciudad, nunca se iba. Los estrechos rincones y callejones, donde los alcohólicos y traficantes habitaban. Las esquinas tenuemente iluminadas por las pocas lámparas que existían, utilizadas por sexoservidoras. Los autos estacionados en calles donde los robos eran más que comunes, era una regla no expresa sobre lo riesgoso de llevar un auto a esas zonas. Pero hoy no era una noche normal.

Nadie sabía porque o cual era la razón, pero sabían que esta noche, en especial no era un buen día para cualquier actividad criminal. Por más pequeña que fuera, desde un simple robo de cartera o de neumáticos hasta un asalto armado; el vigilante nocturno de Bludhaven no se tentaba el corazón para detener o inhabilitar a los responsables.

Desde su primera aparición en las calles de Gotham, el ex-aprendiz de Batman fue una figura que impartía justicia en una ciudad muy parecida a la que su mentor vigilaba. No obstante hubo un cambio radical en la forma de operar en la ciudad.

Fueron hace casi 3 años después del 4 de Julio del 2016 cuando los extraterrestres invasores fueron derrotados y expulsados de la Tierra, tras su intento de dominación mundial. Aunque muchos celebraron, los criminales sabían que sin esos peces gordos, los superhéroes volverían a prestar atención en ellos.

La mayoría de las predicciones de los habitantes de los bajos mundos se cumplieron en las distintas ciudades insignias, pero no Bludhaven. El enmascarado que protegía a la ciudad, no estaba ejerciendo su justicia en las solitarias calles de Bludhaven. Aunque en un principio se habló de la posible muerte del aprendiz y surgieron muchos rumores en sobre la desaparición, la felicidad no duro mucho. Poco después de 6 meses, ya en 2017 volvió a aparecer el protegido de Batman en las calles, de nuevo en su trabajo.

Aparentemente había surgido de los muchos rumores, que solo portaba un nuevo uniforme pero actuaba de la misma manera de siempre. Sin embargo eso cambio el 20 de Junio. La primera vez, nadie lo esperaba. Lo que parecía rutina para algunos, fue interrumpido por la sombra de Bludhaven. Eso fue un duro cambio, que se pensó que sería permanente. Pero no fue así.

Así que entre los criminales, surgieron rumores y teorías sobre ese acontecimiento. Que tal vez no era un cambio, sino que era debido a la fecha en específico. No estaban equivocados, un año después del acontecimiento se repitió. Muchos ya estaban previstos a causa de la fecha, pero muchas almas, no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Pero la vida continúo. Los criminales, realizaban crímenes, los villanos, villanías: pero Nightwing seguía de pie, firme. Aunque no solo. En contadas ocasiones se llegó a presenciar la aparición de Robin o Batgirl, e incluso las muy inusuales de Batman. Pero era debido a los villanos de Gotham que conectaban con los de Bludahaven. Pudo haber seguido los pasos de su mentor, pero a Nightwing prefería trabajar solo.

Por lo cual que, manteniendo la tradición, esta noche los criminales sabían que debían de hacer nada, o debían hacerlo muy oculto, pues de otra manera pintaba una diana en ellos, y claro todavía existían esos estúpidos que creían que a ellos no les pasaría nada y salieron. Mala decisión.

Nightwing golpeo al último de los matones en la cara, mientras lo sostenía por la solapa, dejándolo caer ya inconsciente en el suelo. Con un simple "thuk" su cabeza conoció al suelo de madera del muelle. Su arma se encontraba un poco lejos de él, Nightwing dirigió su atención alrededor, donde pudo ver a los demás compañeros del tipo en sus pies. Todos inconscientes y con sus armas lejos de sus cuerpos. Dejo a esos tipos y se dirigió a donde estaban los jefes encargados del cargamento.

Agarro al que estaba menos inconscientes y lo levanto en contra de las muchas cajas metálicas y lo puso a la altura.

-¿Quién es tu distribuidor?-

El tipo no respondió, tal vez por una combinación de la recuperación de la conciencia y el shock. El tipo comenzó a temblar.

-N-no lo s-se. Yo solo la entrego- clamo tartamudeando.

-No me vengas con ese juego. Debes saber para quien trabajas.-

-No solo apareció un tipo ofreciendo el empleo en el bar, y-y yo-o tengo 2 hijos y necesitaba el dinero.- respondió.

Nightwing no dijo nada, podría ser verdad o solo una simple excusa, pero a pesar de los secuaces que acompañaban a este tipo, no parecían lo suficientemente calificados para proteger una gran operación. Este tipo solo era de la parte más baja de la pirámide criminal que buscaba.

-Recuerda que te atrape esta vez. La próxima no tendré tanta misericordia.- dijo y volvió a noquear al tipo de un golpe. El tipo se deslizo hasta quedar en el suelo. Nightwing oyó la sonora sirena policial que se acercaba, supo que estaba ya hecha su parte y se alejó de ahí.

Se reunió en el punto donde estaba su vehículo, y partió de nuevo hacia más al centro. Rara vez usaba la motocicleta, pero debido a ser hoy necesitaba moverse más rápido. Antes de que su mente volviera a llenarse de recuerdos.

Hoy se conmemoraba 3 años de su mayor fracaso. La desaparición de Kid Flash. La defunción de uno de los fundadores del equipo. El fallecimiento del protegido de Flash. La expiración del sobrino de Barry e Iris, hijo de Rudolph y Mary, primo de Bart, pareja Artemisa. La muerte de Wally West. La muerte de su mejor amigo.

Claro la opinión pública había señalado la muerte de Kid Flash tiempo después de esa fecha, ya que Wally había abandonado su identidad heroica poco más de un año antes del suceso en el ártico. Pero alguien señalo, tras la aparición de Bart, que este era un nuevo portador del legado Flash, teniendo teorías acerca del fallecimiento del anterior. La Liga no aclaro nada acerca del acontecimiento, siendo blancos de los comentarios opositores encabezados por G. Gordon.

Se acercaba al centrp, cuando Com-link se activó.

" _Batman a Nigntwing_ "

Eso sin duda levanto una ceja a en Nightwing. Eran raras las llamadas de Bruce, generalmente eran a causa de casos de Gotham que se involucraban en Bludhaven. Ya solo era más que nada negocios y nada más. Además Bruce sabía que esta fecha para él, era "especial". De la misma reacción que en la de la muerte de los padres de cada uno.

"Aquí Nightwing"

"Te necesitamos en la Atalaya"

Eso despertó más aun la curiosidad en Nightwing. Y un poco de su enfado.

"Batman no puedo ir. Tengo cosas que hacer" dijo cortante.

"Esto es de suma importancia"

"No me interesa. Mi asuntos con la Liga es historia"

"No es así. La Liga está solicitando tu presencia" respondió impasible Batman. Eso aumento más su furia.

"Y que harás si no voy. Jalarme de las orejas, obligándome a ir. No tienes más poder sobre mí y mi vida"

"No te estoy obligando. Nunca fui tu jefe." Siguió Batman sin perder la voz.

"Pues eso no fue lo que dijiste hace años"

"Tú sabes que se dijeron muchas cosas. Sé que Wally…" Eso detono la furia de Nightwing.

"Tú no sabes nada sobre eso, Bruce. Tú nunca quisiste que fomentara lazos afectivos con nadie, eso fue lo que me gritaste la última vez. Tu nunca sabrás lo que siento, ya que tú no tienes amigos" exploto el más joven.

La línea se quedó callada durante unos instantes. Sin duda había dejado sin palabras a Bruce. Fue un golpe duro y verdadero lo que le dijo a Bruce. Y más que nada personal.

"No te llama la Liga, es el equipo" dijo antes de cortar la comunicación. Bruce no se quedó en la otra línea, era lógico.

Nightwing siguió su camino en curso a su hogar, deliberadamente acelerando más rápido. El equipo. No había vuelto a ver todo el equipo junto de nuevo desde esa vez. Solo ocasionalmente a algunos de los miembros más antiguos. Incluso podría contar con los dedos de sus manos las misiones que había compartido lado a lado con el equipo, con los dedos de sus manos. No desde 2016.

Sus amigos más cercanos habían entendido. Roy, Kaldur y Artemisa. Conner, M´gann y Zee. Tim y Barb. Habían aceptado, los demás miembros estaban confundidos por esa decisión aunque comprendían, no estaban satisfechos por sus acciones. Pero Batmam.

Los recuerdos de esa noche no se olvidaban, tantas cosas fueron dichas, verdades y justificaciones. Esa noche había quedado dividido y dolido la relación entre Batman y Robin. Aún más que la muerte de Jason.

Sin embargo, había hablado, tal vez esta vez no como Batman, sino más bien como Bruce. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Algo relacionado con la Luz? ¿Alienígenas? ¿El fin del mundo? ¿Alguna…muerte?

Necesitaba saber. Aun esa pequeña parte. Esa parte infantil por averiguar las cosas. Esa curiosidad que en primer lugar lo hizo conectar con Wally y después aventurarse ese 4 de Julio a Cadmus. Dio un viraje brusco, cambiando de dirección.

Había un Tubo Zeta en un almacén viejo camuflajeado, hace mucho que no lo utilizaba. Estaba cerca de su ubicación actual. Acelero a un más de lo que ya iba. Al igual que una bandita, entre más rápido mejor. El almacén era una excelente tapadera. Se introdujo en él. Estaba viejo, lúgubre oliendo a humedad y polvo. Se acercó a una pared, y busco la entrada.

Click

La pared fue dividida en un pequeño cuadrado y un escáner fue mostrado. Se quitó rápidamente el guante y puso la mano sobre él. Una pequeña franja de luz pasó por toda la mano y otra puerta se abrió, saliendo un escáner más. Con su mano libre se quitó el antifaz de su cara, para el escaneo de la retina.

Por fin la pared se abrió por la mitad y revelo un túnel negro con acero. Volvió a colocarse su guante y antifaz. No parecía llevar a nada pues no tenía salida. Pero claro era una confusión que los novatos tenían, no Nightwing. Entro en el Tubo Zeta y la maquina se activó, abriéndose de la parte final como una aspiradora, envolviéndolo en una luz amarilla.

 _RECONOCIDO NIGHTWING B CERO-UNO_

La luz de nuevo le permitió ver la enorme entrada circular de la Atalaya. Entonces los vio. Realmente Batman seguía diciendo verdades a media. No era la Liga ni el equipo más bien un grupo de selectas personas.

Batman, Superman y Flash. Parecían no saber porque se encontraban ahí. Ademas de Kaldur, Artemisa, Conner y Megan. Y el escuadrón Beta: Bumblebee, Guardian y Kid Flash. Había pasado un tiempo de que los había visto. Sus uniformes eran más o menos los mismos. Pero el cambio más notable era la nueva altura de Bart. Era más o menos de la misma altura que Tim, posiblemente llegaba a su barbilla. Debía que recordarse que habían ya pasado casi tres años.

-Parece que nuestro último miembro está aquí- dijo en voz alta Mal, tratando de romper el hielo.

Se acercó al pequeño grupo de héroes. Recibió gestos de bienvenida de los miembros de la Liga a excepción de Batman. Mientras que sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron a él. M´gann fue la primera en llegar a él.

-Dick- lo abrazo fuertemente. –Estoy tan feliz de verte-

Dick se permitió una leve sonrisa en sus labios. –También estoy feliz de verte, M´gann- dijo después de salir de su abrazo.

Los demás no fueron tan expresivos como M´gann. Esa era una de las características de ella. Karen y Mal lo saludaron. Ella con un pequeño beso y el de la mano al igual que Conner. Artemisa lo saludo con una leve sonrisa y por ultimo Kaldur.

-Es bueno verte Dick.- mientras estrechaban sus manos los antiguos líderes del equipo.

-Gracias Kaldur.- respondió.

-Solo espero que tus visitas no coincidan con desastres o crisis.- expreso en voz alta Kaldur. Los demás miembros no dijeron nada, pero Bart se removió en su sitio. Después de las formalidades, comenzó la reunión.

-Muy bien. Ya que todos están aquí comenzaremos.- hablo fuerte y claro Batman. Al igual que un líder. Las pantallas holográficas dieron vida y la sala se llenó de ellas. La imagen de un laboratorio S.T.A.R. apareció.

-Este es un laboratorio S.T.A.R. de la rama en Silicon Valley. El día de hoy hubo una interrupción en su funcionamiento, la energía del laboratorio fue detenida, por lo cual el sistema de seguridad fue inhabilitado. No obstante este laboratorio tiene una señal silenciosa que manda a la central si permanece más de 4 minutos sin energía.

Tras recibir la señal y ver que no existía alguna causa por la cual esto ocurriría de manera normal fue mandada la señal a la Atalaya. El escuadrón Beta, aquí presente el ms cercano se asignó ir a investigar.- Batman termino y Mal tomo la palabra.

-Cuando llegamos, un análisis rápido de los planos, supimos que la información as importante se haya debajo a partir del nivel 11. Kid Flash tomo ese piso mientras nosotros nos encargamos del 12 nivel. Ahí encontramos la entrada de una habitación abierta. Era un cuarto de computadores. Ahí nos encontramos con el intruso. Una persona con traje de cuerpo completo de mascara y capucha que ocultaba la identidad. No se podía definir su género, pero era pequeña aproximadamente 1. 4 metros. La persona tenía un dispositivo con el cual, suponemos estaba recuperando información de los equipos. Se congelo unos instantes en los cuales procedimos a neutralizarla.

Ataque primero pero esquivo velozmente mi ataque, y también el de Tigresa, y se dirigió a la entrada donde Bumblebee se encontraba. Pero hubo un ataque repentino los sistemas de seguridad se activaron y comenzaron a repelernos, la persona aprovecho eso para dejar una pantalla de humo y escapar de la habitación antes que la puerta se sellara.

Ahí fue cuando Kid Flash entro.- Mal acabo su parte y cedió la palabra al más joven. – Me encontraba terminando de explorar el onceavo nivel, cuando mi Com-Link se activó y Tigresa hablo. Vibre y me dirigí donde estaban mis compañeros. Esquivando ráfagas de laser de las armas de la habitación, me dijeron que ellos se ocuparían de ahí y que debía de buscar al intruso. Vibre saliendo de ahí para comenzar a revisar las demás habitación de ese nivel, sin encontrarlo. Ninguna de la habitaciones de ese piso, ni del 13 había rastro de nuestro objetivo y ningún sistema de seguridad funcionaba, solo donde estaba el equipo.

En el catorceavo piso me encontré, después de revisar otras al intruso que se encontraba obteniendo un dispositivo de una máquina. Esta sección parecía mantener la energía. La persona estaba en proceso de obtener un aparato, cuando lo descubrí. Trate de disuadirlo, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba.- dijo y dejo que sus palabras viajaran por los presentes, nadie intervino así que continuo.

-La persona me hablo y dijo "No sabes a lo que enfrentas, Allen".- de inmediato la reacción fue suficiente para despertar el interés en los que estaban ahí, incluso su escuadrón parecían ni conocer sobre esa información. El más afectado parecía ser Barry. Posiblemente por las complicaciones que venían de esa información.

-Sin embargo aun sabiendo esto, me dispuse a detener a la persona involucrada primero arrebatando su objetivo, pero antes que siquiera hiciera contacto, la atravesé. – eso levanto más cejas entre los asistentes. – Mi sorpresa fue mayor y antes de que la atravesara hizo algo, que provoco una pequeña explosión y me expulso de ahí.- dijo para señalar los agujeros en su traje que no vio Dick.

-Vi que su acción, recayó también el él. Dejando huecos en su traje negro, que me permitió ver parte de lo que creo que fue su uniforme y su cabeza. Era amarillo la vestimenta y rojo en la cabeza. Y antes de que pudiera levantarme algo comenzó a desvanecerse de ahí, de abajo hacia arriba, como teletransportacion. La energía se restableció y mi equipo me encontró ahí y pedí hacer esta reunión- termino Bart, mientras los demás sopesaban las palabras que había dicho.

Dick le sorprendió saber que alguien como Bart. Del cual sus registros eran mucho menos amplios y más difíciles pudieron haber caído en libertad. Pero lo más que le sorprendió, fue que el atacante parecía portar un traje o uniforme amarillo y que en cabeza llevara algo rojo, tal como…

En su rostro se instaló un ceño fruncido. Tal vez Bart no lo hizo con esa intención, pero Batman sí. Sabia porque le había hablado era debido a su amistad con Wally y lo que representaba para él. Conocía acaso sobre esto Batman, antes que nadie. Conociéndolo, era posible. Y si bien era casi ilógico, Bart parecía insinuar que su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo muerto, estaba de regreso, y en el bando equivocado.

-¡Me estás diciendo, que crees que Wally, tu primo regreso de entre los muertos y que crees que ahora parece ser una clase de espía criminal!- dijo con una voz fría y bastante alto directamente a Bart; quien se encogió ante sus palabras.

Su arrebato termino llamo la atención de los pensamientos de los demás. Los mirados incomodidad y asombro no se hicieron esperar. Excepto en Batman y en un ceño fruncido de Barry ante su acción.

-¡Sabemos que murió! ¡Ustedes lo vieron desvanecerse, fueron las últimas personas que lo vieron con vida! Y ahora insinúas que regreso así como así – siguió mientras que Bart se retorcía cada vez más por lo que decía. Sintió ese familiar entumecimiento de la parte posterior de su cerebro y oyó el suplicante " _Dick_ " de M´gann, pero lo ignoro.

-¡Crees que por ser hoy el día de…

-¡Es suficiente!- bramo la voz, sorprendentemente de Barry a través de la habitación. Lo cual no se esperaba Dick. La amistosa alma bajo el traje escarlata no resiste ver dañado a uno de los suyos. Perdió el foco un momento, pero se recuperó.

-¡Enserio Flash! ¡Proteges a Bart cuando esta insinuando y ensuciando la memoria de Wally!- su respuesta, dejo un poco frio a Barry. Los demás parecían no saber qué hacer, o si sabían, no desean interferir.

-Como sabemos que no es un plan de Cadmus, algún tipo de clon. O una especie de imitador. ¡Incluso podría ser una especie de marciano! No sería difícil tomar la forma de alguien o manipular la mente de Bart, incluso la parte de atravesar, es una habilidad puede ser imitada por parte de los marcianos, ¿No?- su comentario provocó una reacción en Bart y M´gann. Con M´gann es comprensible y Bart parece ser que nunca pensó esa posibilidad. Sin duda había crecido, pero sus pensamientos seguían siendo igual de impulsivos.

-En todo caso, si se trata de un marciano queda todavía la pregunta de cómo sabia la identidad Bart- hablo Superman.

-Los periodistas hicieron muchas teorías acerca de su aparición, al igual que cuando Wally apareció. Pudo incluso ser un farol.- hablo por primera vez Artemisa.

-Pero también si es un marciano, pudo haber leído la mente de Bart.- añadió Barry.

-Se necesita un control bastante bueno para averiguar eso, por lo que sí es verdad; debe ser bastante poderoso.- comento M´gann.

-Si pero no se supone que todos están en paz con la Tierra.- Señalo Karen.

-Existen algunos que no son especialmente "amigables" con los extranjeros.- admitió incomoda la marciana presente. Comprensible debido a que esos marcianos no amigables, eran los marcianos blancos de los cuales M´gann era parte.

-Escuchen sé que puede ser verdad esa teoría. Y que no pensé en esas situaciones y tal vez no esté siendo racional, pero lo sentí. Esa explosión no fue causada por un artefacto. Un instante antes de que sucediera, lo sentí. Mis moléculas fueron afectadas por una agente. Una perturbación causada por la vibración. Esa persona vibro a una resonancia distinta y provoco la explosión. Pudo vibrar y esa habilidad no la tiene cualquiera.- sentencio el chico del futuro.

-Tienes razón. Esa habilidad no la tiene cualquiera.- hablo Dick, como dando la razón, los demás lo miraron.-No la tenía ni siquiera Wally. No podía hacer vibrar sus moléculas para hacerse inmaterial y poder atravesar las cosas. Le provocaba una hemorragia nasal.- replico Dick. Bart iba a hablar, pero Dick lo continúo. –Además, Mal dijo que la persona era alrededor de 1.4 metros. Wally no media eso, y desde que lo conocí con el traje, nunca midió esa altura.-

-Estas seguro que no fue una especie de explosivo que uso. O has sentido la vibración de otro velocista en tu cuerpo.- pregunto calmadamente Kaldur al más joven.

-No. Nunca he sentido los ataques de otro velocista, ya que todos han sido parte de mi familia.- admitió con pesar Bart.

-Eso no le resta importancia de que el sujeto que te ataco a ti ya los demás, puede estar consiente de ti y tu identidad y ponerte en peligro.- hablo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bart. Flash se acercó a su nieto imitando la acción de su compañero. Tal vez eso era una de las cosas que no compartía con Kaldur en primer lugar, que seguía siendo demasiado bueno y expresivo; eso lo diferenciaba un poco.

Miro a los demás y la mayoría seguían callados. Artemisa era la que parecía más ansiosa, debido a su lenguaje corporal. Tal vez debido a que hoy era "ese día" y no era un buen día para ella. O por lo de que averiguaran la identidad de Bart recordó sus orígenes y conexiones con villanos.

Pero lo que atrajo la atención de Dick, fue Batman. Tenía la máscara puesta, pero él lo había conocido tanto sin ella, que sabía que algo estaba ocultando. Algo más que las teorías disparatadas de Bart.

-¡Tú! Sabes algo más verdad. Nos estas ocultando información Batman.- hablo Dick, al hasta ahora callado miembro de la Liga. Los demás volvieron a quedarse callados ante la confrontación del ex-protegido y su mentor. –Esto no fue solo por Bart. Tú sabes algo- reclamó.

Batman permaneció impasible unos instantes donde los demás los observaban pasivamente. Un momento después Batman movió su mano y nuevas imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Alrededor del último mes, diferentes laboratorios y centros de investigación han sido parte de pequeños ataques similares a este.- Una imagen apareció y Dick lo reconoció. Tokio. Un laboratorio S.T.A.R. que se especializaba en el resguardo e investigación de distintos materiales experimentales y peligrosos.

-Un ataque ocurrido el 21 de Mayo, M.O. similar. Una falla en la electricidad, de por lo menos 10 minutos, hasta el restablecimiento de la luz. No se enteraron del robo hasta un inventariado ocurrido a principios del mes. Faltaba un tipo de metal, capaz de soportar elevadas temperaturas.-

Más imágenes siguieron apareciendo. -Laboratorios S.T.A.R. sedes de New York e Illinois, Wayne Tech, Industrias Kord. Puede ser que también hayan sido atacados Cadmus o LexCorp, pero no tenemos datos.- Conner se mostró un poco afectado la mención de los últimos, sin duda no había buenos recuerdos ahí.

-¿Esas ramas de S.T.A.R no son…- comenzó Superman.

-especializadas en investigación y tecnología? Si, son una de sus principales ramas de proyectos.- aclaro Flash, que estaba más unido a esos laboratorios. Como Batman a Wayne Tech. – La rama de Silicon Valley, por otro lado…-

-Es más bien una bodega, almacena mucha tecnología y aparatos.- dijo Batman.

-¿Sabemos que obtuvieron de ahí?- pregunto Artemisa.

-No. La información en esos servidores es clasificada. Pero investigue un poco y tengo una teoría de la cual estoy seguro de lo que es.- dijo y apretó uno de los botones y apareció una imagen. Parecía un rectángulo de color gris metálico con muchas líneas de circuitos alrededor de color azul y rojo.

-¿Eso es…?- hablo Superman.

-Tecnología experimental, basada en tu nave kriptoniana y traje. Recibe lo rayos del sol y puede generar casi 900% más energía que los sistemas actuales de energía solar. Un generador ecológico, una opción para una crisis energética o para un sistema armamentístico- las implicaciones no se hicieron esperar. Eso en manos equivocadas podría ser catastrófico.

-Si es algo tan importante, porque no estaba mejor resguardado.- pregunto Mal.

-Supongo que ellos pensaban que poner una tecnología en un lugar más seguro podría ser más propenso a ataques, que introducirlo en una cámara de seguridad aparentemente menos protegida. Pero como señalo Kid Flash, no estaba sin energía.- dijo añadiendo la pregunta a Bart.

-Sí, seguía en funcionamiento esa parte.-

-Entonces la persona podría ser dentro de los laboratorios… -dijo Artemisa.

-… o tiene el conocimiento o los contactos necesarios.- termino Batman.

La habitación quedo callada, hasta que hablo Conner.

-Entonces creen que podría ser la Luz de nuevo.- dijo el clon.

-Luthor se ha encontrado bastante callado tras asumir su cargo como Secretario General de la ONU, sin embargo creemos que no durara mucho tiempo antes de que se exponga el plan de la Luz.-

-Puede ser que Luthor al tener la inmunidad diplomática sea diseminado de los planes de la Luz, conocemos perfectamente su doble cara y sabemos que trama algo.- dijo Kaldur.

-Sin embargo, son pocas las oportunidades donde podemos acceder a él, fuera de la prensa y no podemos acusarlo de nada hasta tener pruebas.-

-¿Creen que Luthor sea capaz de atacar distintos laboratorios, incluyendo los suyos para alguno de sus planes?- pregunto Bart, que se había mantenido callado. No fue necesario que hablara la Liga, porque Conner respondió.

-Bart, él es capaz de eso y más.- sentencio rotundamente. Batman miro satisfecho y dijo:

-La misión del equipo ya está establecida, comenzaremos a vigilar distintos laboratorios en caso de que haya próximos ataques.- dictamino. Kaldur y los demás asintieron, pero no Dick. Comenzó a moverse rumbo a la salida, esa misión no era su problema. Camino antes de sentir una mano en su hombro. Lentamente dio la vuelta para ver el par de gris casi negros que lo miraban.

Artemisa.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- ante no recibir respuesta negativa, continuo. –Pero no hoy,… hoy-

-Lo entiendo Artemisa.- dijo con comprensión.

-Que tal un almuerzo, en mi casa.- Tan impersonal sonaba esa última palabra, que a Dick le sorprendió que la dijera. - A las 9, ¿está bien?-

-Considéralo un hecho.- respondió. Sabía que los ojos de los demás estaban sobre ellos pero los ignoro. Artemisa se dirigió a la Tubos Zeta, pero a otro distinto. Dick pensó lentamente, sobre como ella pasaba ese día en particular. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la artificial voz.

 _RECONOCIDO NIGHTWING B CERO-UNO_

21 de Junio de 2019

Ubicación desconocida.

Lenta y silenciosamente comenzó a aparecer la figura oscura. Inmediatamente se después de aparecer, se movió fugazmente hacia el cuartel. Corrió en lo que parecía unos segundos, pero fue menos que eso, cuando llego a su objetivo.

-Tuviste éxito.- dijo la voz que se cernía en su Com-Link.

-Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo éxito.- dijo para presionar un botón. Su traje negro comenzó a deslizarse de su cuerpo y guardarse rápidamente, revelando su traje color amarrillo, su cabello rojo, y sus ojos verdes. Brillantes, al igual que el rayo en su pecho.

Una mano tomo el objeto que depósito y lo sostuvo contra sí.

-Nuestro plan apenas comienza-


	3. Chapter 3

20 de Junio 2019

Happy Harbor

La alarma sonó pero no la despertó. Ella simplemente movió su mano para apagarla. Ella no necesitaba ninguna alarma ese día. Su día. El día en que todo termino. Todo lo malo, pero también lo bueno. Su muerte.

Necesitaba levantarse. Le esperaba Central City. Su pequeño apartamento, era lo suficiente. Muchos dirían que era un poco pequeño, ella pensaba más bien lo describiría como acogedor. La ciudad no era relativamente peligroso, o muy feliz pero era bien para ella. No había un legado tan grande aquí, solo los restos del primera base de la Liga y del Equipo; donde comenzó su juego.

Entro a la ducha, quitando su ropa al caminar para enfrentar este día de lleno. Su madre había sido sorprendida ante su decisión de mudarse de Palo Alto. Allí se había mudado con Wally en primer lugar como pareja. Una hermosa ciudad donde las expectativas de una vida se encontraban muy altas.

Pero tras su muerte, no se había atrevido a quedarse ahí, solo necesito sus pertenencias y a su perro, Brucely. Más bien el perro de ambos, su adorado pitbull. Salió de ahí y volvió para vestirse. Pantalones negros, camisa azul y un blazer color café fue su elección, no demasiado depresivo ni demasiado amigable. Se trasladó a la cocina, donde Brucely la observaba y se levantó en busca de su ama.

-Oh, cariño. Tú también lo extrañas, ¿No es así…?- dijo mientras se agacha a acariciarlo. Una taza de café y un pedazo de pan tostado más tarde, se encontraba ya en camino al Tubo Zeta de ahí. Era un poco raro, pero el uso de ellos en su identidad civil no era una regla, pero ella se sentía extraña al utilizarlo. Era como si todavía tenía puesto el traje aunque no lo llevara.

Su universidad no tenía clases hoy. Coincidencia o no Stanford tenía un poco de honor por sus estudiantes caídos y ella particularmente no se sentía del todo bien al momento de ir. No hoy. No sintió su caminar hasta antes de llegar a su destino. Entro en lo que era la cubierta del Tubo e ignoro la voz metálica, solo configuro su viaje y un momento después se encontraba en Central City.

La ciudad de Flash, la ciudad del chico en su vida y donde reposaba él. Claro, no literalmente no había más que una tumba vacía. Nunca se encontró algún cuerpo, por lo que el ataúd solo tenía eso, un ataúd.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a la periferia, lejos de la fanfarria de Flash y sus estatuas y símbolos en su honor. El cementerio no era muy distinto a otros, aunque por la ciudad donde encontraba no trasmitida esa sensación de escalofríos, como en Gotham, sino una de paz con melancolía. Al igual que un buen recuerdo.

Se movió lentamente por el cementerio, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la tumba. La lápida rezaba:

Wallace Rudolph West

Noviembre 11 1994 – Junio 20 2016

Se inclinó enfrente de la tumba, acariciando lentamente su nombre con los dedos. Y sus manos se dirigieron a su paquete especial. Una flor. Un Tulipán Naranja. La flor favorita de Wally. No era de conocimiento general que tenía una flor favorita, pero en sus primeros viajes por el mundo a los inicios de su carrera, lo maravillaron esas flores en Holanda; así que adquirió ese gusto. Se lo confeso en su primer San Valentín juntos en el que hablaron sobre el mercantilismo y el uso de la rosa para representar muestras de amor; claro tras que Wally hubiera olvidado que era San Valentín.

La lapida no era diferente a la de ella que se encontraba en Gotham, vacía sin un propósito después de esa misión en la que murió, una verdadera y una un poco más emocional. Una mano se posó en su hombro y se dio vuelta para recibir a su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? No te oí llegar.- dijo con desconcierto, su madre esbozo una sonrisa.

-Eso sin duda es un halago, para alguien en silla de ruedas. Pero estuve mucho tiempo sin esta silla y aprendí a hacerlo.-

-Pero pensé que estabas en Gotham- exclamo.

-Tuve un poco de ayuda.- dijo mientras señalaba a un árbol distante de ahí. Artemisa enfoco su vista en ese punto, donde pudo observar a su hermana Jade ahí. Su madre y Jade habían calentado un poco su relación tras la necesidad del cuidado de su sobrina Lian. Su madre se movió hasta acercarse a la lápida y depositar un arreglo de flores al lado de tulipán.

\- Recuerdo que después de tu muerte, estuvo a mi lado durante todo el día, cuando fuimos a visitar su tumba, incluso él me dio la noticia. No hubiera podido pasar por eso, sino hubiera sido por su compañía. 3 meses después no puede creer la noticia de que había muerto.- dijo. Artemisa se quedó callada y en vista de sus acciones su madre continua.

-Cuando supe de tu plan, y de que realmente no estaba muerta. Sentía rabia por lo que habías hecho, alivio porque te encontrabas viva y tristeza por lo que tendrías que enfrentar.-

Su madre movió su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la suya y tomo.

-Eres una persona muy fuerte Artemisa. Incluso después de mi partida, cuando fue encarcelada, tras haber quedado con tu padre y que tu hermana se fuera te mantuviste firme. Tal vez te tambaleaste pero seguiste con tu meta, y lograste salir del negocio y de la sombra de esta familia.

Pero temí, por ti tras la muerte de Wally. Porque él no solo te amo, sino que su amor hizo que te fortalecieras aún más. Y sentí que peligrarías y podrías hundirte como yo lo hice, pero no fue así y ahora aquí estas.- termino. Artemisa sentido el calor de la mano de su madre y después de eso hablo.

-¿Alguna vez dejaste de amar a mi papa, incluso después de todo lo que hizo?- dijo con voz bajo, como contando un secreto, mirando a su madre. Su madre la miro y después levanto la vista al cielo.

-No. Intente, pero no pude. Mi corazón se lo entregue a tu padre; y aun después de todos estos años, lo sigo amando. – respondió con un tono de melancolía.

Se quedaron ahí, era muy temprano así que la tumba aparentemente no había sido visitada hoy, pero Artemisa no esperaría a que llegaran más personas. Después de unos minutos más ahí, dejo el lugar junto con su madre, tomadas de la mano; dejando atrás una señal de que sus sueños de una vida con Wally, no se realizarían.

Se dirigía a la entrada cuando los vio. El como siempre de cabello castaño con un poco más de canas que la última vez, y ella con el cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes que había heredado a su único hijo. Rudolph y Mary West, los padres de Wally.

Ellos venían de negro para la ocasión y ella traía un arreglo floral para la tumba. Tenían esa misma expresión en su cara, como cuando llego hace tres años a su hogar solo con lágrimas en los ojos. No la habían visto aun, pero no quería que la reconocieran, todavía sentía que sus ex-suegros no tenían que tratar de establecer conexión con ella, cuando la persona que los unía ya no existía.

No es que no los quería, pero ya no sentía que merecía su amor. Rudolph no tardo en verla, e hizo una seña a su esposa con el brazo, para que la observara. Mary la miro y sonrió al verla, dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que Rudolph la tomara en un apretado abrazo. Podría contar con los dedos de su mano cuantas veces había sido abrazada por el padre de Wally. Pero no quería apartarse de su abrazo reconfortante, algo que fue muy escaso por parte de su progenitor.

Después de separarse, su esposa llego a ella y también le dio un apretado abrazo. Se separó de ella, y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Artemisa estoy tan feliz de verte.- dijo con alegría.

-Yo igual Señora West.- respondió la rubia. La pelirroja mostro disgusto y dijo con voz queda.

-Ya te lo dije querida, dime Mary.-

-Claro Mary.- dijo. Sabía que esto no era una reunión normal donde hablas, ambas parejas sabían porque estaban aquí. Pero el señor West hablo.

-Esta de aquím supongo que es tu madre.- dijo extendiendo una mano

Ella levanto la mano y la estrecho con Rudolph. –Paula Crock, es todo un placer.-

-Rudolph West y mi esposa Mary.- señalo a su esposa y ambas mujeres se saludaron.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Artemisa, aunque no en estas circunstancias.- sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, no había mantenido mucho el contacto con los West después de entregar las cosas que su hijo mantenía en su apartamento.

-Es un hermoso día, a Wally le hubiera encantado.- dijo Mary.

Artemisa estaba de acuerdo, era un día sol brillante, tan distinto al frio ártico donde Wally pasó sus últimos momentos; más parecido al día en el que lo conoció.

-Podrías esperar aquí. Iris y Barry también vendrán hoy. Podrías ir con nosotros a comer.- sugirió Mary. Artemisa no soporto la idea de estar junto a una familia, especialmente esta.

-Muchas gracias, pero declinare su oferta… tengo… tengo algunas cosas más que hacer.- respondió. Los West cambiaron sus ceños a tristes, pero con resignación.

-Entendemos.- dijo Mary.

-Pero no olvides que te seguimos queriendo Artemisa, fuiste una parte muy importante en la vida de nuestro hijo. – hablo Rudolph.

Y así con esas palabras y sin despedirse se pusieron de vuelta en el camino. Artemisa los vio irse, y miro a su madre, que la observaba como analizándola. Se movieron hasta llegar a donde se encontraba un estacionamiento.

-Artemisa, si necesitas que vaya contigo…-

-No, está bien. En realidad si tengo cosas que hacer-

Su madre dio señales de que no estaba convencida, pero dijo. –Comprendo Artemisa, pero si necesitas algo, estoy aquí.-

-Como digas mama, fue una muy grata sorpresa verte este día.-respondió y se inclinó a abrazarla fuertemente. Duraron unos minutos, solo disfrutando de esa compañía hasta separarse. Paula tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Salúdame a Lian, y a Jade, ¿puedes?-

-Claro hija.- dijo y se dirigió por el camino al centro, de la ciudad. Si algo aprendió de ser la pareja de Wally en sus primeros meses fue aprender donde se encontraban los mejores lugares para comer. Así que dirigió sus pasos a un IHOP.

Iba caminando cuando vio pasar un auto rojo. No tendría más importancia si no fuera el conductor Barry Allen. Su autodenominado "Tío en ley", tenía que comprar un auto sencillo para trasladarse en su identidad civil, claro había cambiado de modelo al tener sus hijos dos años atrás; iba acompañado de su esposa Iris, y Artemisa sabía que en la parte de atrás iban sus gemelos.

Familia, se dirigían al cementerio. Aunque fuera el hombre más veloz vivo, tenía esa costumbre de llegar siempre tarde. Siguió su camino hasta entrar al establecimiento, se sentó en una mesa apartada en una esquina.

La camarera vino y pido, unos panqueques con Fresas y Crema batida. No tardo en irse. Recordó que Wally siempre saludaba al estilo militar al entrar a IHOP, pues decía que le debía tener respeto a un lugar que lo mantenía alimentado por el mundo. La camarera trajo su orden y puso a comer. Tenía que estar preparada para alguna misión, eso calmaría su alma.

20 de Junio 2019

La Atalaya

Días como estos no eran muy apreciados para Conner. Su mirada hacia el espacio por los enormes ventanales permitía mirar su reflejo y ver que seguía siendo el mismo. A sus casi 9 años aún mantenía esa misma fisiología con la que había conocido al equipo al salvarlo de Cadmus.

A veces miraba y pensaba que aún se encontraban en el Monte Justicia, y que vería a Artemisa platicar con M´gann o escucharía los gritos de Wally y Dick cuando jugaban videojuegos. Pero después escuchaba los sonidos provenientes de las demás partes de la Atalaya, ruidos de entrenamientos, informes de las computadores de desastres y conversaciones sobre misiones; todo rodeado de un lugar donde el ruido exterior no existía.

Era una analogía a como era el, toda la acción pasaba dentro de su cuerpo, y su exterior no mostraba señales en lo absoluto. Ya no eran los mismos 6 chicos que iniciaron el equipo, Artemisa había sido reemplazada por Tigresa, M´gann ya no era la inocente chica que llego adoptando una etapa más seria, Dick había dejado el equipo, y Wally… Wally…

Hablar de Wally lastimaba a varios miembros del grupo, más como un recordatorio de lo que perdieron puesto que aunque Tula y Jason afectaron su dinámica nada comparado con Wally incluso afectando a miembros más jóvenes.

Y hoy era un día donde estaba esa capa de tristeza en el aire. Si eso hubiera pasado cuando era más joven habría roto un montón de cosas para calmarse, pero después de años y de madurar sabía controlarse y por eso decidió mostrar sus respetos yendo el memorial.

Bajo a esa sección de los bosques donde se encontraban los distintos hologramas de los héroes caídos. Por fortuna no existieron más casos para aumentar el número de hologramas, solo los 4 que existían. Y en el que a él le interesaba se encontraba alguien ya.

Bart Allen. El primo de Wally se encontraba sentado enfrente del holograma, su capucha se encontraba abajo y podía apreciar su cabeza. Se encontraba usualmente calmado. A veces hablaba y se movía tan deprisa que Conner esperaba oír los latidos de su corazón sonando tan rápido como un colibrí.

Se acercó al holograma y pudo observar una bolsa de tiras de pollo, junto a la base monumento.

Bart se percató de su presencia y pasó la mano por su cara. –Conner, no sabía que estabas aquí.-

-Lo imagine- respondió.

-Si vienes a mostrar tus respetos, entonces…- dijo y comenzó a levantarse con lentitud impropia de él.

-No está bien. No necesitas irte.- dijo para calmarlo, pero de todos modos él se levantó. Conner enfocó su atención en el paquete que seguramente había traído Bart. Si recordaba algo, era que él era muy aficionado a esa botana, al igual que Jaime.

-¿Tiras de pollo?- pregunto a Bart. El castaño sonrió lentamente.

-Fue la primera botana que me dio- dijo con nostalgia, quedándose callado.- Sabes ni siquiera era suya, la robo de donde las tenía guardadas Jaime y me las dio.- explico para después reírse.

-Típico de Wally. Aún recuerdo que siempre estaba comiendo, incluso se robaba la comida de M´gann cuando aún estaba aprendiendo a cocinar. Y debo admitir que no tenían un buen sabor.- comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Bart lo miro con una sonrisa. Y después de ahí volvió a mirar al holograma.

-¿Lo extrañas?- dijo Bart.

-Sí, fue de las primeras personas que conocí, él junto con Dick y Kaldur me rescataron. Pero los golpee, y los deje inconscientes.- Bart puso un ceño fruncido pero claro podría ser a causa que no sabía la historia. -Aún recuerdo que él me hablo en primer lugar, cuando se despertaron, me dijo que lo dejara de mirar porque le causaba escalofríos.-

-Pero él me mostro la luna, claro después de que derrotamos a Blockbuster. Incluso después puesto que no tenía donde ir y Dick y Kaldur no podían hacerse cargo me llevo consigo a su casa. Estuve ahí antes de que formalmente nos moviéramos al Monte Justicia.-

-Eso es tan crash. Digo los libros de historia dicen de la creación del equipo pero no me habían contado de su primera misión.-

-Puede que Kaldur o Dick te digan más detalles acerca de eso.-

-Oh, eso sería tan crash. Sabría cosas que no sabe nadie en el futuro. Incluso podría…- Bart disminuyo su voz, Conner antes no habría entendido que lo causaba, pero ahora sí. Era nostalgia.

-¿Extrañas tu vida?- pregunto.

-Sí, aunque claro no era como si no tuviera contacto con ella, ¿sabes? E conocido ya a mi padre y mi tía, claro como niños son distintos. Pero ya sabes la historia no siempre ocur…- Bart se calló de nuevo.

A Conner le resulto sospecho que se quedara callado, pero cuando iba a preguntar se oyó la voz de Tornado Rojo.

-Superboy, repórtate en la sala principal.-

Aunque Conner quería resolver sus dudas sobre Bart, no podía quedarse ahí, por lo que puso una mano en el hombro de Bart.

-Nos vemos luego, tiempo de una misión.-

-Entiendo.- dijo Bart con solemnidad. Conner se dio la vuelta y se movió. Pero no pudo dejar de notar que el ritmo cardiaco se estabilizaba después de subir tanto y su respiración se calmaba. Algo de lo que había dicho lo había alterado, o más bien algo que iba a decir.

21 de Junio del 2019

Happy Harbor

Decidir venir a Happy Harbor. Siempre llenaba a Dick de recuerdos. Felices, tristes, dolorosos. En especial, estos últimos, eran los que más venían a su memoria. Aun no sabía porque había aceptado venir a un almuerzo cono Artemisa. Tal vez fue por el impulso del momento, o porque estaba confuso ese día, o que en el fondo, sabía que necesitaba esto. Y no solo él.

Se dirigía a donde se encontraba el apartamento de Artemisa. Un modesto vecindario, con un modesto apartamento era donde vivía, según sus registros de la Atalaya. Nunca había sido invitado, ni cuando se mudó Artemisa, ni había querido ir por cuenta propia. Era la primera vez.

Se dirigió a un edificio, color rojo por los ladrillos. Con una fachada, un tanto simplona, pero los timbres servían y la puerta no parecía rota o descompuesta. Vio la lista y toco el de las iniciales A.N., sin duda Artemisa usaba el apellido de soltera de su madre como cobertura, al igual que su hermana. Sin respuesta por el altavoz, la puerta sonó y entro al edificio.

Camino por las escaleras, oyendo muy pocos sonidos provenientes de los vecinos de Artemisa. Llego hasta el piso 6 y se movió al apartamento. Frente a la puerta de madera, toco. El apartamento era el 6B, sin duda elegido para que fuera como el número de asignación en el equipo.

Los sonidos de un perro rascando detrás de la puerta, se materializaron poco después. Antes de oírse la voz de Artemisa, calmando claramente al can. Finalmente después de los cerrojos, se abrió la puerta y pudo ver a la inquilina.

-Hola Artemisa.- dijo con voz trémula.

-Hola Dick. Pasa.- dijo moviéndose para dejarlo entrar, evitando que su perro saliera.

Dick entro al apartamento sabiendo que esta reunión, no sería particularmente feliz.

21 de Junio

Ubicación desconocida

La sala de reuniones estaba establecida. Las 13 personas ahí ya se encontraban. El líder tomo la palabra.

-El artefacto que se recuperó anoche, ya está en funcionamiento. Nos proveerá la suficiente energía como para mantener el cuartel, incluyendo todo el funcionamiento y defensas.-

-¿Qué hay de él?- pregunto una voz femenina.

Otro de los presentes, tomo la palabra. –Su vida no corre peligro, las maquinas poseen suficiente energía como para mantenerlo con vida. Pero a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, mantenerlo con vida es lo único que podemos hacer.-

-Necesitamos traer al científico.- hablo otra persona mas

-No podemos permitir que muera. Se sacrificó para traernos y mantenernos con vida.-

Los demás asienten. Saben que han sufrido pérdidas y no podrán reponerse a esta.

-¿Cómo sabemos que sea capaz de hacerlo? ¿Y si falla y lo perdemos? - comento otro más.

-Ya lo ha hecho una vez. Podrá hacerlo de nuevo.-

-Pero no es el mis…

-Podemos obligarlo.- sentencio otra voz.

-¡Estas demente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante?- grito una voz femenina.

-Creo que tiene razón.- dijo el líder.

-¿Acaso estas demente?- dijo la misma voz iracunda.

-Mira si nos logramos crear una distracción sobre algún ataque podremos usarlo de cebo y tomarlo sin que nos noten.-

La voz femenina quedo callada un momento antes de responder-¿Quién haría la distracción?-

-Yo- dijo una voz más en la mesa.

-Y nosotros.- agregaron dos más.-

-Ves. Moveré unos cuantos hilos para que haya más "jugadores" en el ataque.-

-Así que usaremos villanos.- afirmo la voz femenina.

-Más bien manipular es la palabra correcta.-

-Ok. Entonces Luke, Jennifer y Josh se encargaran del ataque.- Estos asintieron. –Muy bien, necesitamos que Connor, Mikey y Zach se encarguen del científico.-

-¿No me necesitas aquí?- pregunto Zach.

-No estaré bien, pero procuren que nadie los vea. Es indispensable.-

*Hmm* sonó la garganta una persona en la sala. –Necesito ir a "esa" misión.- dijo mientras miraba al líder a los ojos.

-Entiendo. ¿Necesitas a alguien contigo?-

-Solo a Cynthia y a Billy.-

-Muy bien.-

-Esperen yo debería acompañarlo - interrumpió Luke.

-No. Tu misión en muy importante, te necesitamos ahí.- dictamino el líder.

La cara de Luke se contrajo, pero asintió, dándose por vencido.

-Muy bien hare los planes para que en poco tiempo comience la distracción. Ustedes deberán de desplegarse, en cuanto elija un blanco.- los demás miembros abandonaron la sala.

-Esta será, al parecer hay una excursión escolar así que será aún más fácil captar la atención.-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No está demasiado cerca de…? –

-Esa es la razón, suficientemente cerca para ser atacada y lejos de nuestro objetivo.-

-Muy bien, si tú lo dices.-

-Excelente. Necesitamos que ustedes lo ataquen para que nuestro equipo logre proceder sin problemas, ¿está claro?-

Los escuadrones asintieron.

-Muy bien comiencen con operación, Zach has algo, para que pasen inadvertidos. Y buena suerte a todos.-

Los escuadrones se movieron lejos de ahí, rumbo a sus objetivos.

-Crees que está bien esto.- pregunto la voz femenina.

-Por supuesto. Sabes lo que está en juego.-

-Pero…

-No hay peros, sabemos a qué nos enfrentemos. No podemos fallar necesitamos lograr nuestro objetivo o sino, el mundo en el que vivimos ver a su fin.- sentencio el líder.

 **Ok. Sé que tengo solo un lector, que me deja un comentario. Así que no sean tímidos y atrévanse a escribir. Muy bien gracias por leer la historia.**


End file.
